New York
by headache
Summary: Does Mouse fall for Mush after Blink breaks up with her or does she get hypnotised by a new guy? Let's see!
1. Chaptah 1

New York

Chaptah: 1

Writers note: I'm not responsible for any characters except Mouse, aka. Jessica, Toughie, aka. Jordan Lee, Paul, Hypno, Stump, Smarty, aka. Justin Lee, and Rat.

Spot had just waked me up to start sellin' papers. It was 4:45 A.M. and I was in the washroom getting ready. I live in the Manhattan lodging house and Spot stayed the night. On my way out of washroom I passed Jack who looked dead tired. As I looked back at Jack Racetrack poured a bowl of cold water on his head. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Jacks face.

I have been a Newsie for only two weeks but it felt like a millennium. All the boys in Brooklyn and Manhattan were like brothers to me. But I ended up being with my stepbrother Paul. As I walked out of the lodging house, I felt someone take my hand and kiss me on the cheek. It was Kid Blink.

"Hiya, Kid." I said.

"Hiya, Mouse. How are ya?"

I responded with a nod of my head. Blink and I have been going out for a week. When Racetrack, Mush, and Spot found out, they have been trying to find ways to impress me and drive me away from Kid Blink. But each attempt they made always failed and turned out to be funny.

When Blink and I reached the window where Mr. Weisel was, we ordered our papes and set out to our selling places. Mine was in Central Park and Blinks was two corners away. As I was selling my papes, Oscar and Morris Delancey caught my eye. They started my way and I just ignored them. Right when they got up to me I saw Mush. I made a run for it but they grabbed me by the arms.

"Goin' some where's "Sweet face"?" Morris said.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

By that time Mush had seen what was happening and rushed to the rescue. He knocked both of them right in the nose and blood started to spill from their noses.

"T'anks Mush?" I said and gave him a kiss on the check. He blushed and said, "No problem goil." He kissed me on the hand and walked away. When I was done selling my papers I ran into Spot.

"Hiya, Spot. Where ya goin'?"

"Oh I's heard what happened in Da Park an' I's rushed over ta go an' find youse and Kid." He said. I just simply smiled at him and helped him find Kid Blink. After about an hour, we gave up and went to Tibby's for lunch. When we got there everyone turned to look at me and Spot. We had no clue why they were looking at us, but as I scanned them I found Blink. I went over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips and sat down next to him. After that everyone resumed to what they were doing.

"Kid, when Spot and I walked in, why was everyone lookin' at us?"

"Well, dey alls heard a rumor dat youse kissed Mush on da lips. But I's don't believe one single woid."

I frowned and looked at him. "What's da mattah with youse?" he asked, concerned.

"Well I's did kiss him Mush, but only on da cheek. I's was t'ankin' him for what he's did."

"And what did he's do?"

"He saved me from Morris and Oscar Delancey!"

I'm guessing I said it aloud, 'cause when I looked around everyone was once again looking at me.


	2. Chaptah 2

New York  
  
Chaptah 2  
  
When I looked back at Kid he was smiling to let me know that it was ok. He gave me a hug and kissed me on the lips.  
  
I whispered "T'anks" into his ear and headed back to the Manhattan lodging house. When I got there I heard someone crying on the side of the lodging house. When I turned the corner I saw a little boy sitting on the ground crying. I went up to him.  
  
"Are youse alright little guy?"  
  
He looked up at me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I picked him up and carried him to my room and laid him on my bunk. When his head hit the pillow he instantly fell asleep. About an hour later I saw Jack walk through the door. He took one look at the little boy and yelled, "Who da heck is he?!"  
  
I signaled him to keep it down and said, "When I's was walkin' up da steps, I's heard cryin'. So I's looked ta da side of da lodgin' house and I's saw him sittin' on da ground, sobbin' his little heart out." I told Jack. Then Jack said, "Well, what's his name?"  
  
"I's don't know. He nevah told me."  
  
When I looked back at the boy his eyes were open. He looked at me and said, "Me name is Jordan. Jordan Lee."  
  
Jack and I looked at him and Jack said, "Wes should call ya Toughy 'cause youse a tough Guy." And Toughy nodded his head in agreement. When the rest of the Newsies got back, Jack and I introduced Toughy. 


	3. Chaptah 3

New York  
  
Chaptah 3  
  
Toughy has been with us for a month. He's 4'6'' 78lbs and 7 yrs old. Our second girl Newsie is starting to like him. One day Toughy went up to her asked her to be his girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and they went to his room to talk. Everyone laughed and went back to playing poker or whatever they were doing. I was sitting on my bunk talking to Race, Mush, Kid, and Spot.  
  
"So how do you guys like Toughy so far?" I asked them.  
  
"Oh he's a real cool guy. I's hope he stays for a long time." Said Blink.  
  
Pie Eater and Snitch came over and asked to talk to me. I said, "Okay," and went outside and sat on the steps. They sat down with me and Snitch said, " Youse know how a month ago da Dalancey's came aftah ya?"  
  
"Ya, so what, Dat was a month ago. Why's ya bringin' it up now?" I said.  
  
Then Pie said, "Well dey stopped us on da street taday an' asked us ta tell youse ta meet dem at Tibby's at 6:00 P.M. We told dem dat we's would."  
  
"Ya so."  
  
"Well we's was wand'rin if maybe youse would want some of da boys ta stay guard incase anyt'ing happens." Said Snitch.  
  
"I's guess dat would be a smart t'ing ta do." I stated. 


	4. Chaptah 4

New York  
  
Chaptah 4  
  
It was 6:00 and Kid Blink, Racetrack, Spot Conlon, Snitch, Pie Eater, and I were on our way to Tibby's. When we got there everybody went to his place and I went inside. I saw Morris and Oscar sitting in a booth and went to go join them. I sat down next to Oscar who put his arm around me. I took his arm off of me and asked what they wanted.  
  
"We's jist wanted ta know if youse wanted ta come ta Medda's tanight." Morris said.  
  
Oscar attempted to put his arm around me again but I said, "Put your arm around me one more time an' I'll soak ya."  
  
"Oh, a little touchy are we. Is your daddy gonna hoit us?" Oscar wined.  
  
"No but me boys are." I said as I looked out the window. Oscar and Morris followed my gaze to the 4 or 5 boys watching us outside. They all waved to Oscar and Morris and they gave a weak smile and waved back. I gave a big smile to them and also waved. Oscar turned back around to me and raised his hand and was about to slap me when. Jack came charging at him out of nowhere.  
  
Jack drug Oscar out of Tibby's and threw him on the ground. "Did youse know youse could get arrested for hittin' a goil!?" Jack yelled.  
  
Morris and I walked out, his arm around my shoulders. Blink came up to Morris and me and was about to punch him when I yelled. "STOP! Blink don't you touch him!" I ran in front of Morris. Blink stopped dead in his tracks and so did Jack. Everyone stood and looked at me in disbelieve.  
  
"So how's come youse save Morris and not Oscar?" Blink asked.  
  
"Because," I said, "Morris, (sigh) is me bruddah."  
  
Everyone became wide eyed when they heard the word brother. I went over to where Jack was and pulled him off of Oscar. I took Oscar back over to Morris and said, "Dats why dey came aftah me in da park." I looked over at Racetrack and he was doing some of his funny wacky faces. I couldn't help but laugh at all of their faces. When Blink, Jack, Morris, and Oscar looked at what I was laughing at they started to laugh too. Everyone looked at Racetrack and also started to laugh. Race had this "What are you thinking?" and "Holy molly!" kind of face on and it was really funny. 


	5. Chaptah 5

Chaptah 5  
Thnx for your reviews. I loved them. Keep sending.  
  
When Oscar and Morris went back to Mr. Weisel's place, everyone else started asking me questions.  
  
"How does he know dat youse is his sistah?" Spot asked.  
  
"Because where evah he goes he has pictures of me from when wes was kids." I told them.  
  
"Well do youse have any pictures of him?" Race asked.  
  
"Nope, "cause if I did I would have known it was him."  
  
"But I's don't get it," Race said," if Morris is your bruddah den why isn't Oscar?"  
  
"I's didn't have time ta ask." 


	6. Chaptah 6

Chaptah 6  
  
Later that night Blink came up to me and said," We's gottah talk."  
  
Well we all know where the phrase," We's gottah talk," leads to. I said," Dat don't sound to good." Then he says," It's not."  
  
I start to tear and he wipes them away. He pulls me into a hug but I resisted. I ran all the way to Mush and threw myself into his arms. He wraps them tight around me and then pulls me away.  
  
" Why are youse crying? And why did youse come ta me instead of Blink?" Mush asked, concerned.  
  
"Well," I sobbed," Blink broke up with me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What's all da commotion 'bout in 'ere?" Jack asked as he and Spot walked in. Spot took one look at me and ran to be by my side.  
  
"What da heck happened 'ere?" he asked, looking from me to Mush.  
  
Before I could say anything Blink came in and said," I's broke up with 'er."  
  
Spot yelled," I's gonna soak ya for dis!"  
  
Blink started to run and Spot chased after him. I could hear cries for help. I ran into the room they were in and saw Blink had a broken arm a black eye and blood coming from his mouth. I saw Spot pull his fist back for another one but I went up to him and punched him in the eye.  
  
"Hey! What da heck was dat for?!" he yelled.  
  
"Youse gonna kill da poor boy before he can even reach his 17th birthday. Which by the way ain't to far away!" I screamed.  
  
I went over to Blink and turned around to Jack and told him to call the doctor. He did as he was told and in 20min the doctor was here.  
  
The doc. Fixed Blinks arm and put it in a splint. Then took care of the blood on his mouth. His eye was fine but he had to stay in bed. The doctor turned Spot into the bulls and he was thrown into jail. I went over to bail him out. It was $2.00 to bail him out. I took my savings and used them. Spot was out in no time. 


	7. Chaptah 7

Chaptah 7  
  
It was getting dark and we had to walk from Queens to Manhattan. So we decided to stay at the Queens lodging house. I knocked on the door and it opened.  
  
"What do ya want?" the boy at the door asked.  
  
"Wes need a place ta stay." Spot said.  
  
The boy took one look at him and let us in. he told the man at the front desk that we needed a place to stay. The boy came back to us and gestured us to follow him. We went into a room with 3 or 4 other guys. They all took one look at me and let out a pretty whistle.  
  
"So what ya doin' here?" one boy asked, as he looked at me with his crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Wes jist needed a place ta stay the night." Spot said moving between the boy, breaking our gaze and me. The boy backed up and tripped. He fell to the ground. I came around Spot and helped him up. He brushed his self off and went back to his place.  
  
"Wes calls him Hypno 'cause his eyes are hypnotizing." Said another boy.  
  
"Ya I can tell," Spot said," he almost had Manhattans foist goil Newsie."  
  
"Oh dat wouldn't be good." Hypno said as he smiled at me.  
  
"No it wouldn't. Dey only gots two goil Newsies, ya know." Spot smirked. He leaned over to me who was still looking at Hypno and whispered," I'll keep dese goons off ya, ok."  
  
I nodded my head. He lightly slapped me on the face and I looked at him.  
  
"Sorry 'bout dat. T'anks." I said.  
  
"No problem. Jist try not to look into his eyes so much, ok."  
  
"Ok." Now I was locked on his eyes, but I turned away quickly.  
  
"Dis is Stump, Hypno, Rat, and I's Smarty, short for Smart Alec. Say have you by any chance seen or hoid of a boy called Jordan Lee? I guess he goes by da name Toughy. I's his bruddah, Justin Lee." Smarty added.  
  
"Ya Wes hoid of him. He's with us in Manhattan. Jack and I named him Toughy."  
  
"So he's with youse guys." He said.  
  
"Yes, and he's got a goil too." I said.  
  
"Have youse guys been takin' good care of him?" Smarty asked.  
  
"Yes we have." I said with my normal voice. 


	8. Chaptah 8

Chaptah 8  
  
The next day Spot and I headed back to Manhattan along with Smarty. Hypno came with us also. I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. They were just so beautiful and hypnotizing.  
  
When we got back to Manhattan everyone was outside waiting for us. Well of course when Toughy saw his brother he immediately ran to him with Spidey close behind. Toughy hugged his brother tight like that was the last time he was going to see him. Smarty also hugged his little brother tight. Then Smarty let go and Toughy looked at him.  
  
"Why did you run away?" Smarty asked Toughy.  
  
" 'Cause ever since you and mommy left he kept hitting me."  
  
"Who kept hitting you?"  
  
"Daddy, I didn't like it so I ran away to find you. Then she found me." He said pointing to me. Smarty came up to me and spit into his hand and put it out. I did the same and we shook hands.  
  
"T'anks, um. I never did get your name." Smarty exclaimed.  
  
"Me name is Mouse."  
  
"Well t'anks Mouse."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Smarty turned back to Toughy," Are you gonna stay here or come back with me?" Toughy looked back at Spidey and back to his brother." I think I'm gonna stay here."  
  
"Ok, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Smarty kissed his brother on the forehead. He turned around to Hypno and said," Can you stay here with my brother?"  
  
"Ya sure, but why?"  
  
"Cause I just want someone from Queens to stay here with him."  
  
"Ok whatever you want." Hypno said, uncertain as to what his friend was doing or up to. We all went back inside and Smarty headed back to Queens. 


	9. Chaptah 9

Chaptah 9  
  
That day Hypno Spot and I didn't sell papes. We just stayed at the lodging house and talked. When Spot and Hypno got into a conversation I had nothing to do with I went up to the roof. After what seemed like hours I heard someone come up. But I didn't bother looking up. I just couldn't get my mind off of Hypno's eyes. Gemstone blue eyes staring strait at me. I looked up and there they were. I looked away.  
  
"Hey what ya doin' up here alone?" Hypno asked me.  
  
"Nothin' just you and Spot got into a banter that I had zilch to do with so I came up here at that time." I told him.  
  
"Oh well we didn't know where you were and Spot knew you were okay but I was bothered and concerned."  
  
"Aw how polite. Hey I have a question for you."  
  
"Ok hit me."  
  
"Why don't you have a New York accent?" I asked him.  
  
"Well." He said," it's because I'm not from New York. Heck I'm not even from this time period. Now I have a question for you. Why don't you have an accent?"  
  
"Well I've been trying to pick it up but it's tough. But same here, I'm not from this period either."  
  
"What time are you from? I'm from 2003."  
  
"Same here. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 14, you?"  
  
"12, born December 3, 1990. When were you born?"  
  
"December2, 1988."  
  
"Coolio! So we can talk about things from 2003 together. Our lives and music and stuff."  
  
"Ya I guess we could." Just then someone came up. All we saw was a shadow.  
  
"So, what are you two doin' up here?"  
  
It was a voice Hypno nor I knew. When they came into view we saw it was my stepbrother, Paul.  
  
"What do you want idiot?" I asked him.  
  
He looked at Hypno who was trying not to get involved.  
  
"Go away, no one wants you!" I yelled at him. And like that he was gone. I looked back at Hypno. He looked up at me and I saw tears in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying?" I asked, moving closer to him.  
  
"Well," he said through sobs," You and your brother remind me of me and my sister."  
  
I put my arm around his shoulders and he hugged me. I hugged him back and let him cry on my shoulder.  
  
"What happened to your sister? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Well, we got separated when we were little." He sniffed.  
  
"So you were adopted?"  
  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
  
"I was too. I know what my mom's name is but I don't know her. And I have no idea what my dad's name was. What about you did you know your parents names."  
  
"Not my dad. Just my dad."  
  
"Lets change the subject now. Please."  
  
"Ya, ok I agree. I'm starting to tear again and guys don't cry." He laughed.  
  
"Well really that's just an opinion someone had and it spread. It's not true, guys can cry all they want." I exclaimed." Well anyway, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Oh, what kind of music do you like?"  
  
"Well I like country music."  
  
"You know, I do too." He told me.  
  
"Really?! I like listen to it whenever I can. But now I can't. Oh well, that's life. Anyway I also like a little bit rap. I only like Eminem though, and I kinda like rock."  
  
"Same here with the rock but I do not like rap, period." He smiled. 


	10. Chaptah 10

Chaptah 10  
  
Later that night Hypno and I got tired and fell asleep on the roof. When I was half way asleep I heard someone come up. I didn't know who it was, but the next thing I knew I felt something warm on my shoulders and legs. I opened my eyes a little and saw that the same thing was happening to Hypno. I looked at the person and saw Jack. He came back to me and kissed me on the forehead and I whispered," Thanks," into his ear as he leaned down. "Anytime." He patted Hypno on the back and left. I went back to sleep.  
  
Sorry bout this chapter being short. I promise that the next one will be longer. ^_^ thnx for reading. Please review. ^_^ Headache ^_^ 


	11. Chaptah 11

New York  
Chaptah 11  
  
The next day I woke up really early for whatever reason. It looked like 3:00 in the morning. I looked over at Hypno. He was also starting to wake up.  
  
"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back at me and said, "I'm up. But why so early?" I wiped the sleep from my eyes.  
  
"Where did these blankets come from?" Hypno asked.  
  
"Oh Jack brought them up for us." I exclaimed.  
  
I went over to him, kissed him on the cheek and went back inside. He smiled and followed. When I got inside Mush came up to me and gave me the longest kiss ever on the lips. I could tell something was wrong.  
  
"What's with that? What's wrong? Did you get into trouble?"  
  
"No I's didn't get in trouble. But me parents found me. So I's HAVE ta goes with them. So I's have ta break up with youse. My mom says so." Silence. "Speaking of me parents, come with me to meet them. I's don't wanna be by me self."  
  
"Ok, I'd be glad to."  
  
"Good! Come on!"  
  
He pulled me all the way down stairs to his parents. When we got there, there was two people, a man and a woman standing in the waiting room. Mush introduced me to them and put his hand on my waist.  
  
"Mom Dad dis is Jessica, but wes call her Mouse."  
  
"And why do the call you Mouse, may I ask." His mom sneered. I clenched my fist and said through clenched teeth, " They call me Mouse 'cause when it comes to people I don't know I'm as quiet as a mouse."  
  
"Well you don't seem."  
  
"Oh you two just leave her alone!" Mush interrupted his dad. "I don't think she needs you two criticizing her about her nickname."  
  
"Well, have we got a got tantrum coming on?" his mom said.  
  
"No! You two just tick me off when it comes to me introducing you to my friends. I HATE it!" he yelled.  
  
I took his hand and told him to settle down. I kissed him right in front of his parents. Then I said bye and went back up stairs. When I looked back at him he had tears in his eyes. He forced a smile and I smiled back and to my bunk upstairs. I burst into the room crying. Spot came up to me.  
  
"What happened?" 


	12. Chaptah 12

New York  
Chaptah 12  
  
When I finished telling them what had happened. Spot's face was not pretty.  
  
"Oh if dey weren't grownups I's would soak dem." Race said.  
  
"Now, now Racetrack. Youse gottah settle down." Said a voice from the door.  
  
It was Mush. He walked over to where Racetrack was and patted him on the back. Then he looked at me and smiled.  
  
"What happened? Why are you here? Where are your parents?" I asked, very concerned.  
  
"I'm glad I'm back too." He laughed. "Well dey was wanted by da bull. So, I have kept my distance from dem in hopes I would run into da police. And I have done. Right now dey are in jail." He told all of us.  
  
I ran and gave him a big bear hug and a on the cheek. "So youse wanna be goil again?" he asked me.  
  
"Um." I looked over at Hypno, and then I shook my head. Mush's smile faded as I went over to Hypno.  
  
"Why no?"  
  
"'Cause I'm in love with him." I said, looking up at Hypno. Hypno was 5'8, 184 lbs., short blonde hair, blue eyes and had the sweetest smile, while I was 5'7, 148 lbs., medium blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, and a nice smile. So, since Hypno was taller I had to look up at him. When I looked back everyone was gone but Mush who had a frown.  
  
"Ok, I'll fight you for her." Mush said to Hypno.  
  
"Mush, NO!" I yelled. But it was to late, they had already shook.  
  
"HELP!" I yelled and ran to Spot, Race, Blink, Snitch, Pie, Jack, and Toughy.  
  
"What's the mattah?!" Blink asked, with a worried look. By now I was crying.  
  
"They are gonna fight for me and I can't stop It." I cried.  
  
"Who is?" Jack questioned," Mush and Hypno?"  
  
I nodded. Jack took my arm and ran to the room. When we got there, Mush had Hypno pinned to the ground. Jack rushed and tried to pull them apart but it was no use, they were glued together. Then Spot had an Idea. He told me in my ear and I agreed. He took his cane and put it to my neck as if to choke me.  
  
"Hey youse two!" he yelled, "If youse don't stop then I's will Choke her ta death."  
  
They stopped and looked at us. So did everyone else. Only Spot and I knew the plan. This was a test. A test to see which one would believe he was lying or believe he was telling the truth. The one who knew he was lying would stay where they were. The one who BELIEVED he was telling the truth would come after him. And that's what Spot told them.  
  
Mush stood there with a blank look on his face and Hypno came charging. I smiled and Spot removed his cane from my neck and allowed Hypno to knock him down. Then Hypno came over to me and hugged me tight. Mush lost and he knew it from the beginning. He walked over to his bunk and sat down. I went over to him. Hypno, Race, Jack, Spot, Snitch, Pie, and all the rest of them came. I sat down next to him.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
  
"Ya, I's fine." He said." It's jist, I's really like youse but I's knew Spot was jokin', and Hypno didn't. So I's let him have you 'cause I's know I's don't desiove youse."  
  
"Oh Mush, don't talk like that. You do deserve me. I don't deserve you." I told him. He took me in his arms and hugged me. I cried on his shoulder. 


	13. Chaptah 13

New York  
Chaptah 13  
  
The next day I didn't see Hypno anywhere in the lodging house. So I looked outside. He wasn't there either. I went back inside and found Jack.  
  
"Jack do you know where Hypno is?" I asked him..  
  
"Nope. But youse might wanna go ask Racetrack." He told me. So I went over to Racetrack.  
  
"Hiya, Race, have you seen Hypno?" I asked.  
  
"Ya, he went to da Brooklyn Bridge." He said  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"Ya, he said somethin' about killing his self." Right when he said that I ran out and all the way to the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
While I was running on the bridge, I saw a figure. As I got nearer I saw that it was a boy. Then I saw blonde hair. It was Hypno.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked me.  
  
"That's what I would like to know." I told him out of breath. 


	14. Chaptah 14

Disclaimer: I would like to thank Sphinxx for telling all the readers I have now to read my story. I loved to write this story. Please review with what you think about this story so far. In my last chap., please let me know if I should write a sequel. I already have some written. About 3 chap.  
  
Spot: Hey why am I's not so lucky in dis story. Mouse: Because you just aren't. Race: Yeah, nobody likes you. Maybe youse should ask one of dose dolls in da 15th chaptah. Spot: Yeah, dats a great idea. ~ Runs to 15th chapter and starts to talk with the Blondie~  
  
New York  
Chaptah 14  
  
I told Hypno what Race told me and he said it was true.  
  
"But why would you wanna kill yourself? You are loved and no one would wanna loose you." I told him.  
  
"Ya, I guess that's true." He said.  
  
"Then come on. Let's go home." I said. I took his hand and we walked back to Manhattan. It was December and cold so I pulled my coat tighter around me. Hypno did the same.  
  
When we got back to the lodging house it looked deserted. We walked in very confused. We went up to our room.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!" everyone shouted. Hypno and I jumped. We were very surprised. "Happy Birthday Mouse and Hypno." Jack said.  
  
"Ya, Happy Birthday." Spot, Race, Snitch, and everyone else said. But one thing was wrong. I looked around for Mush but couldn't find him. "Hey jack, where is Mush?" I asked him. "Oh, he's up on da roof. He didn't wanna show his face in front of you on your Birthday." He said. I walked over to the window and onto the fire escape. When I got up to the roof I saw a figure standing on the edge of the roof and looked like they were about to jump. I went up behind him and put my hands on his eyes and said, "Guess who."  
  
"Um.Race?" "Nope." "Um.Mouse?" "Yep." I uncovered his eyes and he turned around to look at me.  
  
"Hey Happy Birthday." He said.  
  
"Thanks. So, you didn't wanna show your face on my special day. What a shame." I laughed, he laughed too. "Come on. Lets go back inside." I took his hand and pulled him off the roof and back inside. I let go of his hand and went over to Hypno. I looked over at my bunk and saw presents. I saw the same at Hypno's bunk. I elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Hey what was that for?"  
  
"Look." I pointed over to our bunks.  
  
"WOW!" he said out loud. "I've never gotten presents for my birthday before." He told me.  
  
"Well now you have." I told him. We went over to our bunks and everyone followed. We both started tearing the paper off of the gifts. My first present was a new hat. Hypno had gotten new pants. My next present was a beautiful white gown. I looked up at Spot who nodded. I stood up put the dress against me and twirled around.  
  
"Oh thank you Spot." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. After Hypno and I had opened all of our presents, I went into the washroom and changed into my dress. As I walked out, I could feel everyone staring at me. Hypno took my hand and everybody was heading to Medda's.  
  
(Oh I forgot to tell you. Mouse was supposed to meet Oscar and Morris on December 1st., which is tonight. Also, both Oscar and Morris is Mouse's brother. Heheh Sorry I didn't tell ya in like the chapter after I told you that Morris was her brother. But now I am. So please enjoy the last two chapters.) 


	15. Chaptah 15

Chaptah 15  
  
Writers note: I have 5 new characters in this chapter. Please review, I love them.  
  
We said hi to Oscar and Morris and went inside. I ran into my old friends Bridge and Sphinxx. Jack took one look at Bridge and asked," Will yous dance wit me?" Same went with Pyro and Sphinxx.  
"Ya, sure. I's would love ta dance with youse." Both girl said. Jack took Bridges hand and Pyro took Sphinxx's. Both girls looked back at me. I winked at them and took Hypno's hand followed. Bridge, Sphinxx, and I danced with our men side by side and when slow songs came we put our heads on there shoulders and closed our eyes. When I opened my eyes, Jack and Bridge were kissing. Then I felt a hand on my chin and the next thing I knew it, Hypno and I were kissing. From the corner of my eye, I could see Pyro and Sphinxx kissing. They both gave me the thumbs up and I gave them the thumbs up in response.  
When the song was over, Bridge, Sphinxx and I went over to a table to talk while Jack, Pyro, and Hypno stayed out on the floor to talk.  
"So how are you two?" I asked them both.  
" Oh we're fine. Say how did you get here in the first place?" Sphinxx asked with a concerned look on her face.  
" Uh oh, no time for that. We have to go save our men." I told them. When she looked over to where the Guys were, there were three girls by them. We rushed over and took their arms.  
" Hi, do you need something?" Bridge said without showing her anger.  
" Um. no. We were just leaving." One of the girls said.  
" Good." I said under my breath. When they left I said," I guess it's not safe to leave you three out here by yourselves."  
" Thank you. A whole bunch." Hypno said, and kissed me. Jack and Pyro did the same.  
" Youse three looked like youse was gonna drown with those three crowdin' ya." Bridge said.  
" Ya we's were." Jack said as put his hand on Bridge's waist. " Hey Jess, dat dress looks really good on ya. Youse need ta t'ank Spot a whole lot." He told me.  
" Ya I know. Do ya know how much it was?"  
"It was like $4 dallahs. Why?"  
" Oh just wand'rin. See, I might buy him two pounds of marbles." I exclaimed.  
" Aw, dats nice." Sphinxx said. " why's did he get youse a dress?"  
" Cause my birthday is on the 3rd and his is the 2nd, tomorrow." I pointed at Hypno. He snapped at my finger with his teeth but I pulled it away in time for him to miss. Bridge, Jack, Sphinxx, Pyro and I all laughed. When we all settled down, those three girls came back over again.  
" Now what?" I whispered to Sphinxx and Bridge.  
" Who knows." They whispered back.  
" Now what do you want?" I asked as they got nearer.  
" We's just wanted ta challenge you three to a fight for those three." The blonde said."  
" No thanks. Hypno and Mush already fought for me. So now I don't want to fight for him." I looked at Hypno and then at Bridge and Sphinxx, who were nodding their heads in agreement. All the other Newsies had heard what was going on and gathered around.  
" Or are you just afraid you'll loose." Said the brunet.  
" Heck no! I can whoop you your butt anytime, weakling!" I yelled to her face.  
" So is that a challenge?" she smiled.  
" NO! " I yelled. Medda had come out from backstage to see what the commotion was all about.  
" What is going on out here?" she wailed.  
" Well da blonde, brunet, and brown haired dolls wanna fight Mouse, Bridge, and Sphinxx fer Jack, Hypno, and Pyro. An' I's t'ink Hypno is planning on givin' Mouse a big, big surprise on her boithday." Race told her.  
Medda rushed over to me, Bridge, Sphinxx, the blonde, the brunet, and the brown haired girls." Alright, alright break it up." Medda yelled. " What do you think your doing," Medda directed the question to the other three. "wanting to fight threes three beautiful young ladies for their men?"  
" Well," said the blonde," we's like dem too."  
"Well that's no excuse. Get out of here and never come back!" Medda told them. And like that the blonde, brunet, and brown haired girls were gone.  
" T'anks Medda. T'anks a lot." Bridge said.  
" Ya thanks. They were starting to get on my. I mean our nerves." Sphinxx and I said.  
"No problem." Medda said. "You can come back anytime you want for free. All of you can." Everyone cheered. "But! But I may charge you fifty cents if business isn't going to well." She exclaimed. Still everyone cheered.  
I hugged Medda and said bye. All the Newsies left. 


	16. Chaptah 16

Chaptah 16  
  
Disclaimer: here's the end, enjoy. Thnx for all of your reviews. There will be a sequel.  
  
It was the 3rd of December and I was sitting on the roof by myself when I heard someone coming up. I looked over to the stairs and it was Hypno. His hands were deep in his pockets and I could see one hand was clenched around something. He sat down next to me and looked at me. I looked back strait into his eyes. I got lost in them once again. I felt like I was in another demention. Then I blinked and I was back to reality. I looked back out into the horrisen. When I looked down I saw a little brown box. I looked over at Hypno and he smiled. I hugged him so tight that he was gasping for breath. I giggled, which became a laugh and he joined in. when we stopped I had tears in my eyes. I wiped them away and opened the box. There it sat. a gold ring with four little diamonds in the middle.  
"But how did you afford this? It must have cost a fortune." I said.  
"Well apparently when I was at my own house in Virginia, I had three hundred dollars in my back pocket. So I'm guessing it got transferred with me. The ring was only one hundred. So we have enough to have a wedding and buy a house. What do ya say?" he had an eager face.  
"I like it. No wait, I don't like it."  
"You don't?"  
"No. I love it." I smiled at him and he kissed my cheek. We went back into the lodging house. I sliped the ring onto my ring finger to show Bridge and Sphinxx. I went up to them to them and put my right hand out. Bridge took my hand to get a closer look at the ring.  
"Oh my gosh! To who?" Sphinxx asked, excited.  
"Hypno." I simply said.  
"Lucky! Youse got da best goil in the world, Hypno!" she yelled over all the noise. Everyone looked at her. "What? She's getting'." She held up my hand. They all looked at Hypno and started to pat him on the back. Then they came up to me and started kissing me on the hand and/or cheek. When Mush came up to me he gave a teddy bear dressed like Teddy Roosevelt. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Mush. I love it." I told him. "Aw it was not'in." he said. The last person to come up to me was Spot. He had his hands behind his back. "Guess." He told me. I pointed to his left hand and he took out two packages. One for me and one for Hypno. I openedthe box to a wedding dress and Hypno to a tuxedo.  
"Spot how did you afford these?" I asked.  
"Oh lets just say Is good friends with da store manager." He told me and Hypno. He kissed me on the cheek and went over with the rest of the guys. I turned to Hypno, "So how are we going to do this wedding?" "Well we could do one where, like not buy anything expensive. Just bring them with us." He pointed to the 24,25 boys standing behind me. " And just have someone marry us."  
"That's a good idea, but where are we gonna find someone?" I looked back at the Newsies. Some of them had smiles and I'm guessing that ment they knew someone.  
"Well the ones I see with smiles, talk." I commanded.  
"Wes know some one," Spot said. "The Kloppman."  
"He does that stuff?" Hypno questioned.  
"YA sure. He has a license." Spot said.  
"OK." I looked over at Hypno, "When do yo want to get married?"  
"Now would be ok. We have everybody we need to invite and we have the money. So why not?"  
"I never said anything." I told him. He smiled, took my hand and lead me down stairs to Kloppman. All of the Newsies followed us. When we got to the desk, Spot came up too.  
"Hey Kloppman! Wes got us a couple dat wants ta get married." He yelled. And in no time Kloppman was out in his tux and had a bible in one hand.  
"So who are we marrying taday?" everyone pointed to us. It felt like we were being blamed for a crime.  
"OK names please." Before I could take a breath to talk Hypno said, "Jessica Ables and Kalen King. I looked at him in surprise. He had never told me his real name before. I don't thinks he's ever told anyone really. "OK shall we get started?"  
(After all the important stuff)  
"Kalen, do you take Jessica to be your wife?"  
"Yes."  
"And do you Jessica, take Kalen to be your husband?" I looed at Kalen. "Yes." I put the ring on Hypnos' right hand and he did the same.  
"You my now kiss the bride." Kloppmantold Hypno, and we kissed. We pulled away and he took my hand and took me outside. There, there was a carrage with two brown horses, a white horse and a black horse.  
"A couple of times around Central Park please." Kalen told the coach. He cracked the rings and the horses started to trot. On the side walk of the park we looked at all the people and trees and flowers. He took my hand and we kissed.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~  
  
Thnx for reading my story. I hope you all liked it that were keeping up on it. I loved the reviews  
  
^_^ Headache ^_^  
  
Oh and another thin. I'd like to thank my cuz Rachel a.k.a. Sphinxx. She has been a real inspiration. She's the one who introduced me to Newsies and I thank her sooo much.  
I love ya Sphinxx  
:* kisses 


End file.
